Michaelson Sparks
Favorite SDDS Films *Star Wars: A New Hope (1977, 1997 reissue) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980, 1997 reissue) *E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982, 2002 reissue) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983, 1997 reissue) *The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997 and 2006 reissues) *Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2002 reissue) *Last Action Hero (1993) *Wolf (1994) *It Could Happen To You (1994) *The Next Karate Kid (1994) *Only You (1994) *Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994) *Legend of the Fall (1994) *Mixed Nuts (1994) *The Quick and the Dead (1995) *Hideaway (1995) *Bad Boys (1995) *Johnny Mnenomic (1995) *Batman Forever (1995) *First Knight (1995) *The Babysitters Club (1995) *Desperado (1995) *Magic in the Water (1995) *Devil In a Blue Dress (1995) *Never Talk to Strangers (1995) *Sense and Sensibility (1995) *Jumanji (1995) *Money Train (1995) *Twister (1996) *Multiplicity (1996) *Matilda (1996) *Fly Away Home (1996) *High School High (1996) *Space Jam (1996) *Jerry Maguire (1996) *Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) *The Fifth Element (1997) *Con Air (1997) *Batman and Robin (1997) *Men in Black (1997) *Contact (1997) *The Peacemaker (1997) *Seven Years In Tibet (1997) *Flubber (1997) *Amistad (1997) *Titanic (1997) *Mouse Hunt (1997) *Mercury Rising (1998) *Paulie (1998) *Godzilla (1998) *Deep Impact (1998) *Mulan (1998) *Armageddon (1998) *Small Soldiers (1998) *Madeline (1998) *The Mask of Zorro (1998) *The Parent Trap (1998) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) *Antz (1998) *What Dreams May Come (1998) *Practical Magic (1998) *I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Psycho (1998) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *You've Got Mail (1998) *Patch Adams (1998) *She's All That (1999) *The Mummy (1999) *Star Wars I The Phantom Menance (1999) *Big Daddy (1999) *Tarzan (1999) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *American Beauty (1999) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Stuart Little (1999) *Galaxy Quest (1999) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Gladiator (2000) *Dinosaur (2000) *Road Trip (2000) *Mission Impossible 2 (2000) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) *The Patriot (2000) *Almost Famous (2000) *Charlie's Angels (2000) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Mexican (2001) *The Animal (2001) *Josie and the PussyCats (2001) *The Mummy Returns (2001) *Shrek (2001) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Jurassic Park 3 (2001) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Riding in Cars With Boys (2001) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Not Another Teen Movie (2001) *A Beautiful Mind (2001) *Ali (2001) *Return to Neverland (2002) *The Scorpion King (2002) *Spider-Man (2002) *Star Wars II Attack of the Clones (2002) *Enough (2002) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Mr. Deeds (2002) *Men in Black 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *xXx (2002) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Eight Crazy Nights (2002) *Catch Me If You Can (2002) *Old School (2003) *Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) *Daddy Day Care (2003) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Charlie's Angels Full Throttle (2003) *Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Bad Boys 2 (2003) *Seabiscuit (2003) *Brother Bear (2003) *Elf (2003) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Big Fish (2003) *50 First Dates (2004) *Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Home on the Range (2004) *Hellboy (2004) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *White Chicks (2004) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Shark Tale (2004) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Polar Express (2004) *Christmas With the Kranks (2004) *Hitch (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Madagascar (2005) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper (Short) (2005) *The Legend of Zorro (2005) *Chicken Little (2005) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Curious George (2006) *The Wild (2006) *RV (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Cars (2006) *Click (2006) *Monster House (2006) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *Open Season (2006) *Flushed Away (2006) *Charlotte's Web (2006) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Surf's Up (2007) *Ratatoullie (2007) *Transformers (2007) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Underdog (2007) *Bee Movie (2007) *Enchanted (2007) *The Water Horse (2007) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *Iron Man (2008) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *WALL.E (2008) *Pineapple Express (2008) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Bolt (2008) *Bedtime Stories (2008) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) *Hotel For Dogs (2009) *Race To Witch Mountain (2009) *Monsters vs Aliens (2009) *Up (2009) *Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (2009) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Karate Kid (2010) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Grown Ups (2010) *Despicable Me (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) *Megamind (2010) *Tangled (2010) *Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) *Rango (2011) *Paul (2011) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules (2011) *Hop (2011) *Thor (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Cars 2 (2011) *Bad Teacher (2011) *Zookeeper (2011) *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) *The Smurfs (2011) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Arthur Christmas (2011) *Tangled Ever After (Short) (2012) *The Lorax (2012) *The Hunger Games (2012) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) *Men in Black 3 (2012) *Ted (2012) *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Here Comes the Boom (2012) *The Croods (2013) *Epic (2013) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Grown Ups 2 (2013) *Turbo (2013) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Monuments Men (2014) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Need For Speed (2014) *Rio 2 (2014) *Heaven is For Real (2014) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) Vehicles *Toyota Tundra 2010 SDDS Film Galleries last-action-hero-526c668c21b19.jpg|Last Action Hero (1993) Wolf Poster.jpg|Wolf (1994) bad-boys-52256a6ea8483.jpg|Bad Boys (1995) desperado-5223ae3de9887.jpg|Desperado (1995) Jumanji.jpg|Jumanji (1995) Twister.jpg|Twister (1996) matilda-56baaf1ab7a49.jpg|Matilda (1996) men-in-black-52c97740a49e9.jpg|Men in Black (1997) the-mask-of-zorro-56ddf0ac6d01b.jpg|The Mask of Zorro (1998) Saving Private Ryan.jpg|Saving Private Ryan (1998) Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy (1999) charlies-angels-52cecae17d037.jpg|Charlie's Angels (2000) Ali.jpg|Ali (2001) men-in-black-ii-5218ee31c0ae3.jpg|Men in Black 2 (2002) Hitch.jpg|Hitch (2005) Monster House Poster.jpg|Monster House (2006) Surf's Up.jpg|Surf's Up (2007) Hop.jpg|Hop (2011) The Pirates! Band of Misfits.jpg|The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Hotel Transylvania (2012) Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Horses Category:Insects Category:Ants Category:Musicians Category:Military Characters Category:Rovio 1st Group Category:1993 Introductions Category:Astronauts Category:Cowboys Category:Paramount Characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Bunnies Category:Blue Characters Category:Sony Company Characters